


I Love You

by orphan_account



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst and Peridot's first kiss isn't dramatic, like every kiss seems to be on teen dramas like Camp Pining Hearts, but Peridot finds that she doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here http://garnival.tumblr.com/post/140357792251/amedot-first-kiss-3c as a response to a request!

Peridot had never seen Amethyst’s face flushed such a deep purple, though they had been in close proximity before. They’d just never been this close with…this purpose. Given how much trouble Peridot was already having with keeping her thoughts straight, she probably didn’t look too different.

They were so close that she could feel Amethyst’s breath on her cheek, and she had the increasingly familiar feeling of being about to explode, which she was beginning to accept as par for the course. Amethyst gave her a little smile, her cheeks very purple, and again Peridot felt that somehow she’d exploded and been slapped in the face at the same time. The first impulse that came in her starstruck state was to start the kissing right now, and she’d never been a gem good at controlling her impulses. She closed her eyes tight, and started leaning forward as she’d seen so many characters on Camp Pining Hearts do.

And instead of their lips colliding, their noses ended up smushed together instead. Peridot opened her eyes at the sound of Amethyst snickering, which quickly devolved into a fit of quiet giggles. “Peri, I think we’re going to have to take a different route.”

“I meant to do that!” Despite herself, Peridot smiled, and it wasn’t long at all before she descended into a bout of flustered giggling herself. Whatever tense atmosphere that was present before now vanished as if it had never been there in the first place.

Amethyst leaned up until she was able to give Peridot a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose. “’Course you did.” Peridot’s grin stretched even wider, if that was possible, and she tilted her head to kiss Amethyst’s cheek, though it was more like pressing her entire face into it.

She barely had any warning before two strong arms wrapped around her and pushed her even closer to Amethyst’s smiling face. “I love you, you little nerd.” Peridot’s face was burning and her head spinning, but the reply to that was getting easier to find each day, so she didn’t have much trouble.

“I love y–” Before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by two lips being planted on her own. She forgot what she was going to say and remembered it better than ever at the same time, and it was a very good thing that Amethyst was holding her tightly, because her legs decided that it was time to give up.

It was over before Peridot could register anything other than the immediate explosion of happiness, and she looked at Amethyst with stars in her eyes. “I…love you too.”


End file.
